By your side
by Sakura's spirit
Summary: I have not seen her smile in 3 months.. My smile started to fade too.. She's my happiness !
1. Chapter 1

Title: **By your Side**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Naru4Saku  
Language: Arabic, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Published: 02-11-10, Updated: 02-11-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 290

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter One I Failed you**

* * *

تسللت خيوط أشعه الشمس ببطء عبر نافذة غرفة صغيرة لتنعكس على وجه صاحبها النائم, لم تبد ملامحه أي استجابة, كان نائما بعمق... مرت ثواني قبل أن يرن منبه الساعة معلنا عن بدء صباح يوم جديد في كونوها, بدا الانزعاج أخيرا يظهر على ملامحه قبل أن تمتد أصابعه متعثرة في الهواء في محاوله للوصول للمنبه و إغلاقه... ظل ممدا لبعض الوقت قبل أن يرتفع جفناه بكسل ليكشف عن عيون زرقاء صافيه, تنافس لون السماء في صفائها و زرقتها... لم يعتد ناروتو على الاستيقاظ مبكرا ولكن الثلاثة أشهر الأخيرة أخذت منحنى آخر في حياته فرض عليه ذلك, نهض أخيرا من فراشه وتدلت ساقاه لتلامس أرضية الغرفة الباردة, كان الفصل شتاء في كونوها, تثاؤب في كسل ليقف على ساقيه ويبدأ روتينه الصباحي

....

"... ثلاثة اشهر و ستة أيام "

تنهد بعمق وهو يسير عبر شوارع كونوها و يداه مقبوضتان داخل جيبا بنطاله البرتقالي , لم يشعر بنظرات من حوله وهم يتطلعون إليه, مفتقدين ابتسامته المعروفة و نشاطه الزائد الذي يبث الحماسة و الإزعاج في أنحاء كونوها... توقفت قدما ناروتو عن السير ليرفع رأسه وتتطلع عيناه إلى اللوحة العملاقة التي تحمل اسما مألوفا "مستشفى كونوهــا" ظل واقفا لعدة دقائق , قبل أن تعاود قدماه سيرها داخل أورقة المستشفى

....

" أما زال يأتي للزيارة ؟"

أومأت الممرضة الأخرى علامة الإيجاب وقد بدء الحزن باديا على ملامحها لترد على تساؤل زميلتها

" على هذا النحو منذ أكثر من ثلاثة اشهر"

هزت رأسها في أسى وهي تهمس لها

" سمعت تسونادي- ساما تخبر مساعدتها شيزونو بأن الحالات المشابه تتضائل فرص نجاتها مع مرور الوقت "

أكتفت زميلتها بالتنهد في أسى قبل ان تعاود عملها مجددا

....

توقف ناروتو أمام غرفه تحمل الرقم 2011 .... فتح الباب بهدوء و همس و كأنه لا يريد أن يزعج من بداخلها

" صباح الخير "

أغلق الباب وراءه بنفس الحرص ليتقدم باتجاه صاحب الغرفة النائم أمامه وقد ارتسمت ابتسامه صغيرة على وجهه سائلا

" ألم تستيقظي بعد ؟ "

قالها بصوت خافت وهو يسحب أقرب كرسي إليه ليجلس بقربها, و يتطلع إليها

" كالعادة اتيتك بالمستجدات.. أتعلمين؟ تم ترقيتي لجونين ... خطوة أخرى للأمام نحو تحقيق حلمي لأصبح الهوكاجي , اليس هذا رائعا ؟ "

قالها بصوت يخلو من الحماسة قبل ان يستردف مكملا

" عندها ...اول عمل سيتصدر قائمتي, إنشاء مركز تدريب لتعليم طب النينجا ؟ "

أتسعت ابتسامته اكثر: " سأجعلك تترأسين المركز , ما رأيك ؟ "

لم يتلقى أي جواب منها

" لذا .. عليك ان تستيقظي بسرعة , صحيح؟ "

أمتدت يده بحذر لتزيح إحدى خصل شعرها الوردي الحريري عن وجهها النائم "

" اصبح شعرك طويلا في الثلاثة اشهر الأخيرة ..."

مجددا, لم يتلقى منها سوى الصمت , لكن لم ينعه ذلك من أن يكمل

" سـاكورا تشان...... "

توقف مقاوما غصة شعر بها في حلقه ليكمل بصوت خرج خافتا رغما عنه

" أنا .. أنا مازلت هنا "

في محاولة لإشعارها بصدق كلماته, امتدت يده لتلامس كفها الرقيقة

" لا أكترث بنتيجة الفحص الطبي... أعلم بأنك تستطيعين سماعي, استطيع الشعور بذلك .. سأكون دائما بأنتظارك "

انتظر بضع ثواني قبل أن يكمل بنبره حملت بداخلها القليل من الحماس

" سيصادف الأسبوع القادم عيد مولدك الـ 18 لقد أعددت لك هديه" اتسعت ابتسامته " ...أوه, كدت أنسى , كورناي أنجبت فتى جميل , شكامارو وعد أن يعتني به ... ممم... آمل أن لا يصبح كسولا مثله عندما يكبر! ...و.. "

لم يشعر ناروتو بالوقت يمضي وهو يحادثها و يطلعها بآخر مستجدات كونوها, لم يكترث إن كانت لا تستطيع إجابته ؟ أراد أن يشعرها بأنه هنا ؟ أراد فقط أن يكون بقربها ! بقرب صديقة طفولته التي لطالما كانت مصدر إعجاب له

عادت ذكريات الحادثة تجتاح مخيلته, فقبل أكثر من ثلاثة اشهر من الآن , _كان __ناروتو__ و __ساكورا__ معا__عند مواجهتهم لـ __ساسكي__, __بدئت دموع __ساكورا__ تنساب رغما عنها على خديها و__هي تناشد __ساسكي__ ليعود معهم لكونوها لكنه لم يذعن لطلبها فحاولت إرغامه بالقوة__, __ولكنها لم تكن ند له__, __عندها تدخل __ناروتو__.. __ليقع في فخ المانجيكيو شارينقان__, __لطالما كان __ساسكي__ متفوق عليهم__,__مر كل شيء بسرعة_

أغمض ناروتو عينيه بألم وشعر بقلبه يختلج وسط صدره عندما ومضت في رأسه _ذكرى التشيدوري وهي تعصف بـ__جسد__ساكورا__الرقيق لتلقي بها عدة أمتار إلى الوراء__ ويرتطم رأسها بالأرض القاسية و تفقدها وعيها__.. أنتهى الأمر بإختفاء ساسكي و بعودة ناروتو لكونوها باكيا حاملا إياها بين ذراعيه, _لم يغب عن ذهنه قوة التشيدوري فقد تلقاها من قبل ولولا قوه الكيوبي بداخله لما بقي على قيد الحياة للآن, ومنذ ذلك الحين و ساكورا غارقة في غيبوبة عميقة لم تستيقظ منها حتى الآن, رغم محاولات تسونادي - ساما التي باءت بالفشل.

أمتلئت عيناه بالدموع وهي تتأمل وجه ساكورا النائم بسلام

" كان علي أن أحميك... أنا آسف, ساكورا تشان"

ضم قبضة يدة بقوة مكملا بألم

" لقد خذلتك.. لقد فشلت "

* * *

**ملخــص القصـــة**

وقعت ساكورا في غيبوبة عميقة منذ اكثر من ثلاثة اشهر عقب مواجهتها مع وريث اليوتشيها

لم يتوقف ناروتو عن زيارتها بشكل يومي

التكلمة قريبا في الشابتر القادم


	2. A Wake But

" ناروتو "

صرخــت بأسمه و لكـــن لم يجاوبها سوى صدى صوتها الذي تردد في المكان بضع مرات.. قادتها قدماها عبر نفس الممرات العديدة و المظلمة مرارا و تكرارا, شعرت بانها تدور في حلقة لا نهاية لها, بدء الخوف و الوحدة يتسللان لقلبها شيئا فشيئا.

" نااااروتــــووو "

تسارعت نبضات قلبها و كذا فعلت خطواتها وهي مازلت تعبر ممر تلو الآخر, بدئت عيناها تمتلئان بالدموع حين لم تجده, أين هو؟ لطالما كان بجانبها, اين ذهب؟ هل رحل هو الآخر ؟ هل تركها وحيدة ؟ سالت دموعها على خدها, وقد بدءت قدماها تخذلانها, كانت بحاجة لرؤية وجهه و تلك الأبتسامة الواسعة التي و لطالما كانت كفيلة ببعث الأمل و الأمان في نفسها.

" نـــااااااااااااااااروتووو ... "

سقطت على ركبتيها لتنفجر باكية و كفاها مقبوضتان على صدرها, ظلت تردد اسمه هامسة و كأن سماع اسمه كفيل ببعث بعض الطمئنينة لنفسها.

' مازلت هنا '

شهقت قبل أن تركز سمعها على مصدر الصوت, من أين اتى؟ بدت بالتلفت يمنة و يسرة , بدا كصوت صدى بعيد يتردد بداخل عقلها, رغم ذلك أستطاعت أن تميز صوت صاحبه المألوف.

" ناروتو ؟ "

أشرقت ملامحها في امل وهي تمسح دموعها و تنهض على قدميها و تركض بكل قوتها نحو مصدر الصوت, لتجد نورا باهتا ينبعث من احد الممرات, توقفت لترتسم ابتسامة مشرقة على شفتيها قبل ان تعاود قدماها سيرها نحو الممر ببطء, شعرت بأنها كلما اقتربت منه, كلما ازدادت الإضاءة قوة. اتسعت ابتسامتها و أنسدل جفناها قليلا فقوة الضوء لم تعد تطاق .... رغم ذلك تمكنت من لمح طيف لشخص ما عند نهاية الممر, بدا و كأنه بأنتظارها, لم تستطع تمييز ملامحه او حتى تحديدها و لكن شيئا ما أوحى لها بأنه مطمئن لتتابع تقدمها نحوه.

...

ارتفع جفناها لتستيقظ و ترى الظلام مجددا ... حاولت النهوض فجأة لتخذلها قدماها الضعيفتان و تسقط من سريرها الى أرضية الغرفة الباردة... أكانت تحلم؟ لم ما يزال المكان مظلما؟ تحركت نظراتها في كلا الأتجاهات في محاولة لتحديد مكانها ولكنها لم ترى شيئا سوى الظلام , أخذت بعض الوقت لتستوعب ما حصل و تستعيد ذاكرتها الأحداث الماضية عند مواجهتها مع ناروتو ضد ساسكي لتنهال عبراتها بصمت عبر وجهها ..

شعرت برعشة خفيفة تسري بأطراف جسدها , لم تعلم إن كانت تشعر بالبرد أو الخوف, ضمت اطرافها لصدرها في محاولة يائسة لتدفئة نفسها لتغط في نوم عميق ...

**_____**

استيقظ ناروتو على اثر المنبه كما اعتاد كل صباح , ليبدأ روتينة المعتاد.

" ممم... ثلاثة أشهر و سبعة أيام "

تنهد بعمق, وهو يخطو شوارع كونوها, مستغرقا في تفكيره كعادته كل صباح.

" نــ .. نـارووتو – كن "

أدار ناروتو رأسه لتلتقي عيناه بـ هيناتا, التي بدءت تتلعثم كعادتها و تنظر إليه بنظرات متسائلة قبل أن تتلامس أطراف اصابعها بخجل مكملة:

" ك.. كنت اتسائل, ان.. إن كنت تود اكل بعض الرامن.. "

نظر إليها بحيرة :

" في الواقع , سأكل بعض الرامن عند الظهيرة , لماذا ؟ "

بدت الصدمة على ملامحها قبل ان تستردف بسرعة:

" أعـ.. أعني .. برفقتي"

" آوه.. حسنا.. آ اراكي حينها إذا, لدي شيئ مهم الآن علي القيام به "

احمر خداها في خجل و ابتسمت:

" حسنا, ناروتو – كن .. اراك وقت الظهيرة "

سارت مبتعدة و هي تلوح له بيدها في سعادة حقيقة جعلت ناروتو يتسائل :

" ...يالها من فتاة غريبة " قبل أن يكمل مسيرته.

....

" ناروتو - كن "

بدا الضيق على وجهه, لم يرد أي مقاطعه ,خاصة الآن.. عليه أن يذهب لرؤية ساكورا تشان.

" ليس الآن ساي, علي الذهاب للقيام بشي مهم " قالها متجاهلا إياه قبل ان يتوقف فجأة عندما سمع ساي قائلا:

" آ.. في الواقع, إن الأمر يتعلق بها "

عاود ناروتو الألتفات اليه بشكل حاد, متفحصا ملامحه في محاولة لتحديد ما إذا كان الخبر جيدا أم لا ولكن ملامح ساي الباردة لم تفصح عن شي مما جعل ناروتو يصرخ بنفاذ صبر وهو يقبض على ياقة قميصه بقبضته :

" ما بها ؟ أهي بخير؟ تحدث "

" ناروتو, عليك حقا أن تهدأ .. كيف تنوي أن تصبح الهوكاجــي إن كنت لا تستطيع حتى السيطرة على ... "

" ساااااااااااااي "

ابتسم ساي قائلا بإستسلام :

" أظن ان عليك الذهاب لمحادثتها "

شعر ناروتو بنبضات قلبه تتسارع, هل قال محادثتها, أيعني هذا بأنها و اخيرا... قد استيقظت !

لم يشعر ناروتو بجسده وهو يندفع بسرعة عبر شوارع كونوها , مما جعل ساي يبتسم , لم يستغرق ناروتو سوى 6 دقائق فقط ليصل للمستشفى, ليعبر من خلال بوابته وعبر ممراته قبل أن تتوقف قدماه أمام باب الغرفة, توقف للحظة محاولا التقاط أنفاسه... قبضت يده على مقبض الباب لتتجمد مكانها..

اراد من اعماق قلبه أن يتمكن من رؤيتها و الأطمئنان عليها, ولكن.... كيف سيستطيع النظر الى عينيها, وهو لم يتمكن حتى بالإيفاء بوعده لها , هل سيخييب ظنها إن رأته عوضا عن ساسكي .. هل ستــ....

" ناروتو"

أدار ناروتو رأسه متطلعا لوجه الأمراءة التي اصبحت بمثابة ام له

" تسونادي – ساما ! "

ردت عليه بإبتسامة شاحبة ثم فتحت فمها لتغلقه مجددا في تردد, مما جعل ناروتو يسألها في قلق

" أ ..أهي بخير؟ "

اشاحت بنظرها عنه, بدت و كأنها تفكر في امر هام قبل ان تحزم رأيها و تواجهه بنظرات جدية قائلة:

" ناروتو, .. لا اعلم ان كانت رؤيتك لها فكرة جيدة الآن.. لذا يجب أن نتحدث اولا "

أومأ ناروتو برأسه و تبعها بصمت لمكتبها و ما ان جلسوا حتى انعقد حاجباها و كأنها تجاهد لإخراج ما ستقوله له

" ناروتو"

نظر اليها ناروتو بترقب قلق

" لقد وصفت في تقريرك الأخيــر بعد قتالكم مع ساسكي, ان رأس ساكورا ارتطم في الأرض قبل ان تفقد وعيها , صحيح ؟"

اشتدت حدة نظرات ناروتو بعد سماعه لإسم ساسكي قبل ان يرد عليها بصوت حانق

" تسونادي - ساما.. إن كان سبب حديثك معي عن امور اعلمها مسبقا فلا ارى جدوى من مواصلة هذا اللقاء"

قالها وهو يهم بالوقوف ليعود لرؤية ساكورا , قبل ان تستوقفه قائله

" حســنا... ناروتو "

توقف ناروتو بعدما اصبح على بعد خطوة من باب مكتبها, منتظرا لما ستقوله دون ان يدير رأسه إليها

لم يغب عن الهوكاجي السادس قلقه الكبير على ساكورا مما جعلها تتنهد الصعداء و تخبر ناروتو:

"... آنا آسفه ناروتو.. و لكن ساكورا "

" ســاكورا... لقد .. انها .. " لم تستطع إكمال عبارتها لتنهمر في بكاء حار جعل قلب ناروتو يخفق بقوة

لم يعد ناروتو يطيق صبرا فصرخ:

" ما بهااااااااااااااا "

خرجت الكلمات من فمها ببطء و اسى قائلة:

" ... ساكــورا.. لقد فقدت قدرتها على الإبصـــار "

لم يعلم كم ظل ناروتو متسمرا في محله و قد اتسعت عيناه غير مصدقا لما سمعه, قبل ان يسمعها تكمل بحزم من وسط دموعها:

" ...مالذي تفعله بوقوفك هنا.. إنها بإنتظارك "

لم تكد الهوكاجي تنهي جملتها الأخيرة, حتى ضغطت يد ناروتو على مقبض الباب ليندفع بأنفاس لاهثة إلى حيث ساكورا, فتح باب غرفتها على مصراعيه بقوة و توقف في منتصف الغرفة بأنفاس مسموعة.

...

التقت عيناه بها... مرت ثواني بدا فيها و كأن الوقت قد تجمد ... شعر ناروتو بقلبه يختلج وسط ضلوعه للمرة الثانية وهو ينظر إليها

" ســ .. ساكورا "

خرج صوته ضعيفا رغما عنه.. شي ما في مظهرها جعل قلبه ينقبض , كانت جالسة على سريرها و خلفها اكوام من الوسادات ليرتكز جسدها الرقيق عليها, من ناحية , بدت كملاك بزي المستشفى الأبيض الذي ترتديه و من ناحية أخــرى, لم تبد له كـ ساكـورا التي عرفها, كانت واهنة و ضعيفه بين ذراعي شيزونو التي احتوتها بحنان.

" ناروتو "

قالتها بصوت خافت و ناعم , وبأبتسامة باهتة , اراد أن يقول شيئا ولكن أنفاسه المتلاحقة لم تسعفه, رؤيتها أخذت منه كل ما يملك.

" ساكورا, سأتركما و سأعود للأطمئنان عليك "

أومأت ساكورا برأسها لشيزوني قبل أن تغادر الأخيرة الغرفة تاركة الاثنان معا.

....

أراد التقدم منها و لكن لم يبد بأن جسده يستجيب لرغبته, فأكتفى بالنظر إليها غير مصدقا, شعر بمزيج غريب و غير مريح من المشاعر , كان يشعر بالسعادة والحزن و الذنب و الغرابة و الخوف في نفس الوقت.

" ناروتو "

مجددا, لم يبد اي استجابة لنداءها, شعر بإنه إن تحدث او تحرك فإنه سينهار.... شعر برغبة ملحة بالهروب, كان الموقف فوق إحتماله, لدرجة انه لم يعرف مالذي يجب عليه فعله.

مرت ثواني قبل ان تضيق حدقتا عيناه, كانت ساكورا تحاول النهوض جاهدة معتمدة على قدميها الضعيفتان و مرتكزة بييدها على أطراف السرير لتخطو بخطوات ضعيفة و متعثرة باتجاهه, لم يحرك ساكنا, ظل ينظر إليها بترقب عجيب, بينما قادتها قدماها الواهنتان خطوتان اخرى للٍأمام ثم توقفت لتلتقط انفاسها, لتعاود تقدمها نحوه حتى اصبحت على بعد متر واحد فقط منه, معتمدة على إحساسها بالتشاكرا الخاصة به, امتدت اصابعها في الهواء في محاولة لتحديد مكانه مما جعل ناروتو لا شعوريا يرفع يده لها, تملكه شعور بالعار, ها هي أمامه و بأمس الحاجة إليه وهو يقف هناك بلا حراك.

لم تكد تتلامس اصابعهما حتى اختل توازنها لتسقط على الأرض, أغمضت عيناها منتظرة الشعور بالألم و لكن لدهشتها تغمرها عوضا عن ذلك شعور عارم بالدفء ,فتحت عيناها الخضروان الشاحبتان ببطء عندما شعرت بجسدها بين ذراعي ناروتو الذي احتواها لصدره برفق و قد دفن وجهه في كتفها لتنساب دموعه في صمت...

" ... ســاكورا - تشان "

" ناروتو ... لا بأس, انا بخير "

شعرت بدموعه تغرق كتفها و هو يحتويها أكثر بين ذراعيه برفق, ارادت ان تأكد له بأنها ستكون بخير بالرغم من انها ليست بخير, ارادت ان تطمئنه بأنها كنينجا, لطالما توقعت الأسوء قبل أي مواجهه وبأن ما حدث ليس اسوء توقعاتها وانها تقبلت الأمر بالرغم من انها لم و ربما لن تفعل ... بالنسبة لساكورا, ناروتو نال كفايته من الآلام و الأحزان ولم ترد ان تكون سببا اضافيا لمعاناته و احزانه , نفس السبب, الذي جعلها تتدرب تحت يد الهوكاجي السادس لسنتين كاملتين, حتى لا تكون عبء عليه و تساعده كلما استطاعت.

" أتعلم ؟ " رفع ناروتو رأسه قليلا لينظر اليها مترقبا بعينين دامعتين " انت محظوظ لأني في أسوأ حالاتي الآن, و إلا للكمتك على وجهك لاحتضاني بهذا الشكل "

بدت الدهشة لوهلة على وجهه قبل ان يضحك رغما عنه وسط دموعه.. لم تكد تسمع ضحكته حتى تنفست الصعداء.. قبل أن يحملها بين ذراعيه بحرص و يضعها على سريرها برفق.

**_____**

" نعم, عضلات ساقيها شبة خامدة الآن, لذا سنحتاج لإخضاعها لإعادة تأهيل لمدة لا تزيد عن 3 اسابيع فقط, والفضل يعود لتمرينك و مساجك لها بشكل روتيني وهي في غيبوبتها يا شيزوني "

تمتمت شيزوني :

" حمدا لله .. و لكن "

تنهدت تسونادي - ساما في أسى قائلة:

" نعم , سيكون امرا على ساكورا التعايش معه "


End file.
